The Last Halloween
by TimeLordsandWizards
Summary: James and Lily's last Halloween with Harry, and they day they die. There was a story, the story of Lily and James Potter, and this is how it ends.


It was Halloween, and James Potter was happy. On the couch sat his beautiful wife, and for at least the second time that half-hour he wondered how he had ever turned her animosity to affection. He leaned against the door frame as he watched the two most precious things in his life giggle at each other in the living room, and a stupid grin spread over his face. Harry James Potter was his son. _His son. _Just four short years ago, James was doing his 'usual' thing with Sirius, Remus and Peter. By 'usual', they meant, of course, setting up some ridiculous situation for the Ravenclaw prefects that would be shortly walking down the corridor. At the thought of his best friends, the Marauders, a dull ache erupted in his chest at the absence of their presence. He and Lily had been holed away in Godric's Hollow for the last year or so, since they had caught wind of Voldemort's plan to go after them, but Sirius and Remus had visited regularly each week since Christmas. That Christmas, Peter had been absent, but Sirius made up for it by almost blowing up James and Lily's goddamn bed with the bouncing charm he'd placed for a 'Post-Baby Aphrodisiac', as he put it, and transfiguring Harry's pet kitten into a domesticated but extremely talkative mountain lion. Remus had laughed and laughed, as had Lily once Harry was safely out of reach, but James found it funniest of all. James and Sirius were best friends; could always be relied upon to laugh at, to comfort and to defend each other in any situation that arose. Sirius was James's secret keeper in more ways than just the Fidelius Charm. James never knew why Sirius had made him transfer the keeper duties to Pete; he didn't trust him less, as it were, but just didn't trust him as much. Peter had appeared less and less frequently over the year, and hadn't been seen at the house since June. James assumed that it was Order business, and felt strangely jealous that Pete and the rest were out there making a difference while he and his family sat around and hid. But it had to be done if Lily and Harry were to be kept safe.

''James'' was the word that pulled him out of his reverie. He glanced up at his wife to see he cock her head inquisitively at him. Blinking, he said ''When do you think Sirius will visit?'' Lily smiled warmly at him, understanding the emotion held in the question. ''I'm sure he'll be round with half the stock in Honeydukes soon enough, you'll see'', she assured. James looked into her deep green eyes and quietly voiced ''I love you, you know.'' Laughing, she replied '' I love you too, you soppy great git, now come here and play with you son!'' He cried out in humour, and physically leaped across the room. His son sat up, gurgling with joy. ''Where's my wand, mummy, I want to make pretty things for lickle Harry Potter over here!'' James cried. ''Don't call me mummy, it's just weird, Mr Potter. And your wand's on top of those books Remus lent me'' Lily reprimanded with a smile. The full, pure white moon shone through the window as James produced puffs of multicoloured smoke to the great amusement of Harry, who tried and failed to catch them in his hands. Lily stood by the bookshelf and laughed, the sound of which resonated through James's ears like a bell and his grin encompassed his entire face, filling out the lines and creases. James Potter's face was meant for laughter, and at that moment he was happier than he's been in days. He bent down and scooped little Harry into his arms before launching him into the air. The toddler shrieked in delight as he fell back into his father's arms. Lily crossed the room and pressed her lips softly against James's, and fireworks burst into being for both parties as they had for every kiss since the first. He pulled away, tenderly kissed his wife on the top of the head before throwing himself and his wand onto the couch with a yawn. His eyes searched her face, taking in the dark red of her beautiful long hair, the porcelain pale skin with rosy cheeks and, of course, the eyes which he woke up every morning looking into. Lily placed her little son on his chest; the blue of Harry's pyjamas clashing with the orange t-shirt James had donned that day in Halloween celebration. She beamed at the scene, and then attempted to form a Potter sandwich, leaping on top of the father and son. Her hair flew everywhere, a red veil separating them from the world. Amidst the squeals and yells in the lounge, the Potter family didn't quite hear the gate creaking ajar.

The door slammed open, and Lily and James leapt to their feet. ''Is it... is it the Order?'' she whispered. James turned to her, panic etched across his face. James Potter's face was meant for laughter, and that expression was enough to convince her that the person at the door wasn't someone she had ever wanted to meet. She picked Harry up off the cushions and held him to her chest as James took one last look at his wife and son, the loves of his life. With that last glance, he sprinted into the hall. Lord Voldemort himself stood on the threshold of their house, but James was no coward. His wand lay discarded on the lounge floor, but all the same, James yelled out ''Lily, take Harry and run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'' James ran full pelt at the man who would kill his family, the instincts of the animal he had inside coming through. Prongs, with all his Marauder spirit, had put his faith in the hands of a traitor, and in that last moment he realised why Peter had been so absent lately. He also realised how lucky he'd been, despite everything. He had a family. As the green light filled the small hallway and his love's scream of anguish echoed across the house, James Potter's last thought was of Lily.


End file.
